


Find My Way Back

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x23 spec fic, F/M, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death Mentioned, Olicity being cute, happy Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: The battle was done. They had come out on top.Oliver is surrounded by the people he calls his family but there's one person he needs to be with more than anything.





	Find My Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> 5x23 spec fic! It's really all just speculation that I don't expect to come true (well, a little bit of it)
> 
> As for the mentioned character death, I won't mention the who but personally it's just someone I don't like. 
> 
> Really hope you all enjoy! Thank you!

 

The battle was done. They had come out on top. No one from their team had died, though more than a few of them were a little worse for wear. Prometheus had been defeated, he wasn't dead but there was nothing else he could do to hurt him or anyone else he cared about. The last time Oliver had been on Lian Yu he had thought for sure he wouldn't be returning so soon, or ever. His worse fears had come true in the past few days, everyone he loved had been taken from him. But now, he was surrounded by his team, his _family_ and he knew now more than ever that they were his strength.

 

He's looking around the area, checking on everyone from a short distance, Slade hadn't made it out alive, but that was a matter to think about at another point in time. His eyes scan their surroundings, double checking nothing else was going to jump out them, he wouldn't be able to fully relax until they were back in Star City. His gaze locks onto Diggle and Felicity, he wants to go right to him and then he feels arms around his waist, the familiarity of it all pulling a chuckle from his lips as his arms wrap around his little sister.

“Thank you for coming for us, Ollie.” There's a smile on his face at her words, undeniably relieved that Thea was safe.

“Always, Speedy. We'll be heading home shortly.” He tells her as they separate, giving him the opportunity to go to the ones that had always been there.

 

Felicity sees him first, and in a move that reminds him of their first hug, her arms wrap around him tightly and he doesn't even need to think about it as his arms encircle her frame and he whispers soft words into her ear. They stay in each other's arms for a few minutes, until Diggle clears his throat, tapping him on the back before they break apart, Felicity's hand resting on his chest.

“Are you okay?” She asks and if they were anywhere else, he'd grin and laugh because of course her main concern is him, he had always admired the way she cared for other's so completely that she often asked about other's well being before thinking of her own.

“I'll be better once we're all home, but yeah, I'm okay.” Oliver places his hand atop of the one she currently had on his chest, squeezing gently as they looked into each other's eyes.

 

Suddenly it's as if they were the only people around them, gone were the sounds of the other's talking, all he could see and hear was her. He thought he'd lost her. That Prometheus would win and the pain of losing her (or any of his team) would finally break him completely, but she was right in front of him, alive and so beautiful. He needed to kiss her, their last kiss had been far too brief as they had said goodnight after his surprise party. And then he feels like Felicity had read his mind as she sees her leaning closer to him, Oliver meets her half way, their lips softly at first before he pulls her close, the kiss deepening as they revel at being within each other's arms once more.

 

“Get a room!” They hear Thea yell, both laugh as they pull away, Felicity's head resting against his shoulder for a moment before she took a small step back to face him.

“When we get home, we should go out to dinner. After a shower and a really long nap. We should go get dinner. If you want to.” Felicity is close to babbling and he just can't stop himself from beaming at her.

“Like a date?” Oliver asks, partly teasing but hoping that it would be, they needed a do over on their first date anyway.

“Yes. Like a date.” It's all he needs to kiss her again. It only lasted a few seconds but it was perfect, it was _them._

 

“Let's go home.” She whispers, taking his hand as the two of them make their way back to the beach with their team. Things would be different once they returned to Star City, but they would all be together. Last year it had just been the two of them and everything had felt off, as if there was something missing, which in a way, there had been. But this, walking with his family, his hand in Felicity's, Oliver knew everything would eventually be alright. He watches as everyone boards the plane, it was small but they fit, turning to Felicity, he gave her a smile and one last kiss before they made their way back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Was I ok to kill Slade? I don't like him (at all)   
> Please let me know what you thought. If you wish to talk more about this story or any other's I have written I can be found on twitter under the same username and on tumblr at perfectlittlesoul.


End file.
